Vuelve
by tankar856
Summary: Un fanfiction inspirado en la canción "Vuelve" de Beret. Capítulo único.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Una canción que me inspira tantos sentimientos que no pude evitar plasmarlos en un fanfic de una de las parejas más lindas de Saint Seiya. Espero les guste.

_

_Vuelve, solo quiero que lo intentes, no me digas que ahora necesitas suerte, ¿de verdad necesitas que recuerde que las cosas que se cuidan no se tiran de repente? _

El mar se recortaba con su silueta, mientras copiosas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, quería ser fuerte, dejarlo ir, ya no pensar en él, sabía que sólo se lastimaba al recordarlo.

Pensó en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, desde su llegada al santuario, él siempre estuvo para ella. Era él quién la consolaba cuando sentía que se quebraba, era él quien le tendía su mano cuando lo único que quería era darse por vencida.

—Siempre estaré para ti, Marin.

—¿Lo prometes, Aioria?

—Claro que sí.

Sus brazos la envolvían en un cálido abrazo y ella se sentía protegida y creía firmemente que todo estaría bien, hasta aquel día en que partió para cumplir con su deber y no regresar más.

_Sí nunca te duele no te hará feliz, duele más tenerte, que dejarte ir. Prefiero un lo siento antes que un no sentir. No siempre compensa quedarse que huir. _

Siempre supo que su relación no podría ir más allá, que desde el principio estuvo condenada a terminar, que la muerte sería quién los separaría. Ambos eran guerreros, ese era su destino.

Hubiera sido tan fácil alejarse desde el principio y evitarse cualquier dolor, pero ella sentía que cada momento a su lado harían que las lágrimas que pudiera derramar después valieran la pena. Las sonrisas que el santo le regalaba, fueron su recompensa adelantada. La felicidad no tiene sentido si no hay sufrimiento de por medio, ahora es cuando más atesoraba el tiempo que compartió con él.

_De nada espero imaginar de mí, me dijeron ve a por todo y fui a por ti. ¿Hasta que momento si se aprende y hasta que momento_

_Se perderá el tiempo solo por seguir?_

A su mente llegaron imágenes de todo lo que había hecho por estar con él, escapadas del Santuario, infiltrarse en los doce templos para poder sorprenderlo. Había hecho tanto por poder estar con él. Lo volvería hacer.

No importaba cuánto tiempo había invertido, en este momento se sentía vacía, pero a pesar de todo no creía que hubiese perdido el tiempo, cada minuto había válido la pena. Ahora debía dejarlo pasar, eran recuerdos que tenía, pero no podía dejar que la consumirán.

_Dicen que lo bueno tarda y yo llevo esperando tanto tiempoque lo bueno no quiere venir. Dicen que hay palabras apropiadas,igual que existen personas que no lo saben y son así._

Había sido siempre lo que necesitaba, un amigo, un novio, un a ante, siempre fue el indicado, por eso a pesar de las dificultades, nunca se separó de él. Eran el consuelo el uno del otro.

Siempre tenían las palabras apropiadas para consolarse y cuando las palabras fallaban, la compañía era más que suficiente, siempre se complementaron bien. Ahora se sentía incompleta, tal vez más adelante la vida le compensara la felicidad que le había sido arrebatada.

_Llamamos consejo a cualquier cosa hasta que me di cuenta que hasta quien te quiere te puede mentir. Ya que todo el mundo te aconseja suficiente para que seas lo que quieren, pero no feliz. _

Nuevas lágrimas volvieron a salir al recordar su cuerpo, sus ojos, su boca. Él le aconsejó que siempre que lo necesitará lo buscara, pero ahora que era cuando más necesitaba de él, de sus brazos, de sus palabras y simplemente no estaba.

Se sentía traicionada, sabía que no podía culparlo, que no debía, sin embargo, lo hacía, su corazón le gritaba mentiroso por haberla dejado así, por no haberla preparado para soportar su ausencia. Él no le permitió pensar en ese momento y dolía.

_Ahora soy consciente que hay caminos que acaban en otros y hay personas que acaban en otras porque sí. Ahora me doy cuenta que hay problemas que Resuelvo en tanta gente, pero nunca los resuelvo en mí. _

Volvió a fijar su vista en el mar, no, ella no podía culparlo de haberla dejado, aunque quisiera. Ellos tenían marcados sus destinos. Sus caminos se cruzaron y los recorrieron juntos hasta cierto punto, pero luego volvieron a dividirse; aunque no lo hayan querido, las cosas eran así.

Fue fuerte por él, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada, debió haber sido más fuerte también por ella. Quizá más adelante lo lograra, lo conseguiría por él, sonrió con tristeza, claro, todo era siempre por él. Todavía no estaba preparada para hacerlo por ella, aunque así debiera ser, se conformaría con ello, por el momento.

_Que bonito es ver que todo va bien, pero es que ni viéndolo bien es la manera para verte a ti. Al mundo le sobra gente rota y necesita de verdad personas fuertes que sepan unir. _

Aquel pensamiento le había permitido sonreír, el sol comenzaba a descender y pronto se fundiría con el mar que se extendía ante ella, decidió sentarse en la arena y esperar el ocaso antes de volver. Sí, todo estaría bien.

Sabía que no volvería a verlo, eso no sería una razón para volver a ver las nubes grises, el siempre estaría con ella, en su corazón. Le sonrió más ampliamente al mar, ya no lloraría, el no se lo perdonaría y ella tampoco.

—Aioria—le susurró a la tarde que moría junto con el sol que se perdía dentro del mar.

—¡Marin!—aquel grito, esa voz puso a la amazona en alerta—¡Marin!

La santo de plata se puso en pie, la oscuridad se había adueñado de la playa y no podía saber sí aquel grito que pronunciaba su nombre, si aquella voz era real o producto de su imaginación. No podía distinguir sí el realmente estaba allí o sólo era un fantasma que su mente producía. Sin embargo, la impresión, las lágrimas que volvían a caer necias por sus mejillas, le impidieron moverse y comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loca.

_Vuelve, a decirme lo de siempre, que me quieres pero no puedes tenerme. He hecho lo imposible por hacerme fuertey aunque sea el mismo camino solo, vuelve. _

Entonces vio su silueta que se recortaba en la oscuridad, era él, no podía equivocarse y finalmente lo tuvo frente a ella, que tímida tocó su mejilla y cuando por fin pudo comprobar que de verdad era real, lo abrazó y volvió a llorar, pero ahora con la seguridad de sus brazos y la calidez de su pecho.

—Marin, he vuelto—la apartó suavemente, tocó sus mejillas y con sus pulgares secaba sus lágrimas.

La amazona se permitió de disfrutar esa tierna caricia, de volver a perderse en sus ojos verdes, en esa sonrisa que le fascinaba y que le decía que todo estaría bien.

—Aioria—volvió abrazarlo y volvió a llorar, ya no quiso fingirse fuerte. Aioria le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza.

—Estoy aquí Marin, estoy de nuevo para ti, aunque sigo sin poder prometer mucho, daré mi máximo para poder estar siempre junto a ti. Te quiero.

—También te quiero y lo único que me importa es que estás en este momento junto a mí.

Un beso selló aquella segunda oportunidad para estar juntos. No importaba sí el final volvía a repetirse. Lo importante es que él estaba ahí con ella y para ella. Merecía la pena. Ella lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.


End file.
